Pixelite Adventures: Messing with the World
by PixeliteMC
Summary: Even the smallest form of alteration can change the fate of others. Through emotion, power, growth, life and most especially time. And I am given the role, to change the fate of others for better or for worse. Watch me as I build new relationships, save lives, kill and help in my own way with the powers I have in hand. Now Rated M for swearing and Blood. Pairings are the usual.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first sonic story and I hope you enjoy my attempt.**

 **Caution: Beware of many flaws such as wrong spelling, grammatical errors and mature content such as mild swearing and sexual content.**

 **Pairings: Sonic x Amy, Knuckles x Rogue, Silver x Blaze, Shadow x Maria and OC x Tikal.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity in this story**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

 **"Master Emerald/Godly Being"**

 **/**

Void.

That is the only word I could find to describe what I'm seeing right now. Darkness and nothingness clouded my entire vision but I knew my eyes are still open. I do not know where nor why I am here, though a fracture of my memory reminded me of one fact.

I died. I'm no expert of being literally dead, hardly anyone is.

If only I was still rational, I could curse out some words from my mouth but being in this…place gives me reason not to do so due to lack of appropriate reasoning. Oddly, I could think of my past memories, that one life I am me, with what you would call family and friends.

Just when I was about to conclude that this is my afterlife, an eternity of existing in void, a figure appeared in front of me just several meters where I was floating. The figure began to approach me with careful speed and stopped just a meter and so the starring contest began.

With the figure being close enough, I could not so clearly see but still visibly describe the figure before me. Not much to describe, the figure a raven-colored full body composite armor and a helmet with green visor to which I glared and frowned.

This being is playing me and I decided to break the silence.

"So…I assume you're the devil or whoever the fuck you are." Harsh I may be but it wasn't a question to this figure, it was more like a blunt statement.

"I am called in many names; I am none but an ascended being. You may refer me whatever you wish." Came his deep… _awesome_ and pragmatic voice, quite fitting for someone like him and it is to be expected.

"Okay Mr _. I'm-so-mighty-I-could-destroy-the-world-with-a-finger_ , have you arrived to condemn this soul that is unworthy of your presence." I mockingly bowed at the figure and I could swear he chuckled at my sarcasm.

"You're sarcasm and humor is interesting but that's not why I've chosen you for this meeting." The visage of a Black Knight mused.

"Just get to the point God; you know for a fact that I'm impatient once frustration invades me." I slightly snarled forcing me to glare more at him.

"So you are, I'm transporting you into a universe you know of as a world speed, game and fun." I merely quirked an eyebrow at his words.

"…And what universe may that be?"

"One everyone would call Sonic the Hedgehog." I snorted at that.

"Tsk…Of all the fiction worlds, you had to fucking chose the one for kids. What's in it for me?" I asked the being to which he noticed my suspicion.

"Take it as your second chance in life. For me; Nothing at all but I'll admit I would watch over you and see how you will change the timeline you know. Call it a payment for my generosity as you would entertain me."

His quiet the negotiator, then again, this is god or whatever the fuck he is. Tempting as it may be but I am sensing string being attached here yet it's not mutual beneficial but mine own benefit. As he said, only for his entertainment essentially making me his play thing.

"So technically, my death was merely a coy for this _proposal_ of yours. Why me, I'm nobody special."

"Your interaction with me says otherwise and before you go, I shall give you three wishes that would help you start your own journey."

"And if I say no."

"Then I will make your soul remain here in all eternity."

"…Hmph, sure I'll play your game." I sensed a smirked behind that mask of his. Fucking Douchebag.

"Very well, name your three wishes."

"Give me a compact and miniature Master Emerald that is equal of the old gods created and is useable to me and me only."

"Hm, an expected one. Other than to harness its power for your own use, I'm sensing there is another purpose, care to explain if you don't mind."

"As you said, it's for your own entertainment; I plan to travel through time and alter the original like having an actual Silvaze and give the haters a middle fucking finger." I declared with a rather sadistic smile, I'm a power hungry man I'll admit.

Oh wait, I intend more than that. Time travel may be a bit messy but it's worth the fun for me and Mr. God here. I could even go punch some sense at Sonic and give the much-earned attention and affection to Amy that she so deserves, if not I'll have Shadow fuck her brains out and have an actual Shadamy.

Apparently, this thought made me chuckle a bit and my words made the god before laugh.

"Hahahaha! Now you made me more excited than before. Very well, that is granted. The second."

"Give me a crystal filled with Nocturnus clan's core net mainframe data." I grinned this time.

Power through equal quantity and quality, a very dangerous opponent and the strongest to be reckoned with. With the Fourth Great Civilization gone from Mobius and Earth, I could build an army of the strongest faction in the universe.

"So that's what you meant for an eventual robot army. Granted, and the third?" He asked my third but that made me pause and collect some thoughts. I have two things that practically make me a Gary Stu to fulfill my wishes and desires in my so called second life.

"Do you think I can save it for a rainy day?" I eventually asked not really having any ideas what to wish for.

"…Very well, since I'll be watching the progress of your second life, you can have me grant it any time."

"So what now…"

"Now you enjoy." That was the last thing I heard before a powerful light burst out behind him, blinding my vision and eventually losing my consciousness in this celestial world which I would only remember as Void.

 **Unknown Location**

The wind brushing on my skin, the feeling of grass behind your back and my whole being sore at my pre-awakening, I had to conclude I came back from the living. I groaned as I felt these familiar sensations for a normal living person. I opened my eyes only to be greeted with the sight of a clear blue sky and my ears heard the sound of waves crushing through the shoreline. I sat up and looked around the suroundings; it seems I was on top of a hill near the coast.

I felt my right hand was gripping something, as well as my left one. Moving my arms in front of me, I observed the objects on my palm then smirked when I recognized them.

"Well what do you know…?" I stated.

On my right hand was the green glowing gem which I could guess as a Master Emerald, or second as far as I know. An unfamiliar sensation coursed through my spine and veins as I grasp this item. A powerful and pleasant feeling, as if the Emerald is bonded only to me.

In other hand, my left had a blue diamond shaped crystal which I recognized as a Data crystal. If that God really did grant my second wish, I can say that the Data Crystal was full of technologies and research the Fourth achieved.

I stood from where I was and gripped the items more as my smirk turned into a grin.

"Yes…yes, the power. With this, I could even rule the world. Wahahahaha!" I laughed madly at myself. Yes, I am power hungry son of a bitch and I do things the way I want. Wanting to test my unknown abilities, I intently gripped on the Master Emerald.

The Master Emerald was not only filled with unrealistic power, time-travel and raw chaos energy, it was also filled with knowledge how to use and utilize the powers it can provide to users, just like Chaos Emeralds. It was relatively easy for me I find myself floating in mid-air; it was merely flight or telekinesis.

I flew towards the ocean breezing on the enjoyable air as I laugh maniacally throughout the flight. After minutes of enjoyable flight session, I descended and stopped just inches from the gentle ocean as I gazed towards my reflection.

From what I can clearly tell. I'm a raven anthropomorphic male hedgehog with amethyst eyes and had light-brown mouth and arm skin. Unlike most male hedgehogs, I had moderately short quills with bangs covering my right eyebrow that's almost identical to Amy' Rose's minus her head band. I wore a simple black and red trimmed leather jacket, a light grey trousers, a pair of dark grey gloves and shoes. All in all, I'm satisfied with the fashion _God_ has bestowed upon me.

I looked back towards the city beyond the coast.

I had much fun to do, time-travel, messing with the original cast and timeline, making a name for myself. You list it, the bottom line is I can and WILL enjoy this life the way I want.

But before anything else, I have a lot of research to do. First is to determine the current time, if this time is fifty years after the destruction of the ARK, then I could say I'm about a year or two from Sonic Adventures, if else otherwise. Second is to find out whether I'm in the original Universe or in the Sonic X universe, and to only answer that is by visiting that one anime boy who I can't literally remember if he exists or not and so on and so forth.

"Now then…"

 **/**

 **AN: Yep, basically this is a Self-Insert story of me and how I will mess up the story line. I'll be playing as the Villainous Gary Stu of the story and I will approach the Sonic Universe in a messed up and overpowered way. Thank you so much for reading this far and leave a review and try to go easy on me okay. I'm merely an idiot who writes weird stories. Have a nice day Dames and Sirs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lunatic Author: I'm glad I at least earned your interest in my story. I'm grateful and thank you so much for reviewing and the compliment ma'am.**

 **/**

"Wow, I never thought the city would be a sight to behold." I declared as I flew above the great city of Station Square.

I will admit, while not one of the most beautiful and advance fiction city Station Square holds its own beauty with its amusement park and commercial complexes, it's a metro Tokyo-New York hybrid kind of a city. Soaring above it as I gaze at the humans below going on with their everyday lives was a sight to see, with a bit of nostalgia added.

Long story short, I eventually found out that I'm in the original universe and not in Sonic X or Archie's. Mobians were known but uncommon and Sonic is yet to be a hero of saving the world along with Eggman's second grand debut of conquering the world then his eventual defeat. So basically I'm at the era peace and boringness and if I'm not wrong, it'll be a year or two before Eggman will again come out and threaten the world and begin the Sonic Adventures Arc (50 Years after the fall of the Ark).

Not to make it risky, I'll say that I have a year to build up my power in numerical size. With my own Master Emerald and all the knowledge of the Nocturnus clan on my hands, I could use these advantages to fulfill my desires.

"Hahaha! Silly me…" My thoughts are making me insane. Seriously Pixel, try not to be sadistic a bit.

I spotted a clothing store and I smirked. Landing and hiding behind object not wanting to get spotted by humans that would earn unwanted attention, I held the Emerald in my hands as I spoke.

"Chaos Control!" I said as everything in my vicinity turned black and white and froze. I have not mastered any abilities nor even had any experience in using chaos abilities; it was credited towards my Master Emerald. Thanks to it, the Emerald literally tells me that he/she could have me use its Chaos Powers, if I've known better I think the Master Emerald is sentient and loyal to me.

With time froze, I hastily went inside the clothing store and grabbed three black sheet clothes and instantly flew back to the sky as I deactivated Chaos Control. I'll be sure to leave some money when I get some. Now remaining in mid-air, I looked at my exploits, merely three sheets of black clothing.

"This will do." I said with satisfied smirk.

I ripped the sheets and made a makeshift ninja mask and raven long coat that covered my entire figure while making it comfortable as possible for wear. Damn I look like an Akatsuki member with this attire, but it was necessary if I get spotted to what I'm about to do.

From what I can remember, there is a nearby G.U.N. Depot just 40km off Station Square. That base has all the materials for me to begin my plan of raising my power in the economical and industrial sector.

After a few more minutes of flying, I finally reached the said base. Expectedly, the base is guarded by a single platoon GUN Troopers all armed with their standard issue M4's and Deagle's but there wasn't a concern as they would hardly scratch as long I have the Emerald.

I spotted my way out. Just in the corner of the base was a helipad with a GUN Transport chopper with a tow, to make things better, a number of iron crates were nearby where I could use them as a mean of cargo for my exploits. Flying unnoticed above the base, I look to my Emerald as it glowed; it seems the Emerald is sensing my intent,

"Alright baby, give me a variant of Chaos Spear close to what I want…" My thoughts were then given the new terminology called Chaos Missile. The knowledge, oh yes. Chaos Missile was all but enough for what I need. It lets chose multiple targets and then simultaneously send a hail of explosive variants of Chaos Spears though only a maximum of five projectiles.

I concentrated my killing intent and anger towards five consecutive targets. The communication satellite, the nearby GUN Tank and Mech, the command tower in the main building and the main entrance towards the building.

"I see…Then. Chaos Missile!" I exclaimed as several yellow projectiles appeared out of thin air then all together pierced through my selected targets, blowing in a chorus manner. The destruction caused panic and shock all over the depot. Their lack of communication with main command will certainly delay reinforcement and active response to this attack.

Taking advantage of their shock, I quickly descended towards the base. A GUN trooper noticed me in mid-air.

"Over there…it's coming fast!" The GUN trooper yelled to his comrades. Yeah no shit Sherlock and your dead.

"Chaos Spear." I summoned a spear in my palm and throw it towards the GUN trooper, piercing his chest and killing him in the process as he slipped his rifle. The other GUN's took aim at me as I landed in the grounded but I reacted faster, by so, I grabbed the dead GUN's rifle in mid air and unleashed a hail of bullets with a shit eating grin.

"Eat these motherfuckers. *RATATATAT!*" The three GUN troopers fell limp as my bullets impacted their armor. Having no time to observe if their dead, I took off towards the main door to the depot. I ran with no resistance except another squad of surviving GUN's but eventually killing them off then running again.

I also assumed that my speed is one-third of Sonic running speed. Note to self, build a pair of boots or something that will match my speed at least to Amy Rose's or slight above Cream's.

I find myself in the main depot; let's see what I need here. A military-grade super computer, a hundred of Steel and other kinds of raw metal, research materials, welding and engineering tools and different forms of microchips. Pretty stocked for a military warehouse, why are there chemical compounds in here?

I carried all the following and loaded them in a nearby GUN armored truck one by one since I barely had any strength to carry them all at once. Loading the last material, I manned the truck and drove it towards the exit only stop as a group GUN Troopers backed with a damaged MECH was blocking my way.

"Halt! You are surrounded, surrender immediately." The Pilot said through the GUN MECH's integrated speakers.

"Trying to intimidate me you dickless robot, try again...Chaos Missile!" I targeted all them and destroying them in the process as the MECH erupted in flames and pieces while the GUN Troopers were outright over-killed.

With the way cleared, I drove the truck through the destroyed parts of the base but that would be my fault. Reaching the helipad, I drove the GUN Truck towards the open metal crates and stored it inside. Once I did, I quickly went out towards chopper and towed the crate.

"There he is, shoot him!" I growled at the three interlopers, I brought out my Deagles and performed three clean consecutive headshots, oh how I love the sight blood splutters and head with holes.

The surviving GUN squads were now headed towards me and I proceeded to kill them all not wanting to leave any evidence. Even if the Surveillances caught me, they would hardly recognize my form as I'm covered in a Raven-ripped cape.

The area and the skies were clear so I went to the chopper and flew off into the distance. I ripped off a certain part of the controls of the chopper and threw it in the ocean, making sure their Command can't track this vehicle.

"FUCK YOU COMMANDER HAHAHAHA!" I yelled with all my might at I threw the tracking device into the ocean.

I opened the pilot cabinet above and grabbed the expected Map. With the materials I stole from the GUN depot, I can use the Super-computer to access the Nocturnal Clan Data Crystal and with the raw materials I have in hand, I might be able to build to a small contingent of Androids but that depends on the Nocturnal Clan's Droid schematics, hopefully their designs are not too _demanding_.

The last thing now is to find a place to stay and do my work very away from civilization, hopefully yet again the GUN, in extension the Government, won't form an investigation about the frontal assault to one their supply bases.

"Now to find an isolated location…"

 **/**

 **AN: Hehe, my second chapter and I hope you at least enjoyed reading. For those who are uncomfortable with my story, sorry for my swearing. Please do review your opinions about my story and send a request if you want some minor alteration when I begin my time-travels and alterations.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and have a good day ma'am and sirs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hundreds of kilometers south of Station Square, miles away from the borders of the supposed United States of America now called the United Federation in this world. I managed to find an isolated rainforest not too far yet not too near from any civilization in the South American continent. From there, the fuel powered GUN Transport chopper miraculously and safely managed to reach a safe location for my work to begin.

Landing the chopper in an open surrounded by giant trees, I took the GUN choppers battery and added it to my stash then drove the truck through the rain forest. Thankfully, the GUN Trucks bumpers were meant to smash or crash things anything it rams so the trees weren't a concern to my path during the drive.

Eventually, I found an empty cave that was large enough to accommodate three GUN Trucks and was comfortable to survival standards. Driving the truck inside, I unmanned it and went to the back and began unloading my exploits from my previous attack in the GUN Supply base deeper into empty cave. Camping wasn't so hard, except the fact that I brought electronics with me and there was no bear in the cave.

With everything unloaded after a few minutes, I took off the GUN Truck's battery and used it along with the GUN chopper's battery to power the Military-grade super computer. Using the Data Crystal that was filled with Nocturnus data, I prepared myself at the show I was about to witness and surprise would be an understatement to describe my shock as I read through the MANY data.

This Data Crystal is a fucking Gold Mine! Everything the Nocturnus Clan have designed and built were all displayed in the computer, ranging from Android schematics, technologies, weapons to fucking Space battleships! Holy fuck! Space stations, Chaos-energy weapons, are you shitting me!

I'm just glad the Twilight Cage was doing a good job sealing them from the world, if anything else, the world would be destroyed and the GUN wouldn't even have the slightest chance of winning against them, I swear. Their technologies are advance and hundreds if not thousands of years more advance than Mobian and Earth Technologies combined.

Reading more through the data filled crystal, The Nocturnus Clan seems to be really advanced in the fields of mimicking literally everything and utilizing Chaos Energy as their source strength. Cloning, Replication, Bio-Mechanical duplicator, Chaos-Energy based weapons and many more. Their strength alone can even overpower the Metarex from the Sonic X universe, possible even the entire universe as long they have a source of power which is Chaos Energy.

The Data Crystal was filled with technologies and the steps how to make them but not how they discovered it nor the specific and entire history of the Nocturnus clan, not even a record about them just pure weapon schematics and technology. Checking on the schematics and designs of their Android designs, I found them relatively easy to build thanks to its less-demanding resource that's needed to build one variant of the many series.

Problem is, despite my recent exploits I needed more materials to build an army. I needed money and to do that, I need to sell things that has a in the market especially what the Government really wants. Chaos Drives, something to power their GUN army.

"Hmmm…I've always wanted to be a Corporate Leader." I said with a grin.

That's one idea to solve my issue and earn money and power in Earth, in the LEGAL way. While not planning on leaving earth, I wanted create an army, in extension, creation of a galactic-stage Earth faction. The fortunate part for me is I don't need an R&D Division since I pretty much have EVERY technology achieved by the Fourth Great Civilization.

I have a limited time of five years before the Black Arms invades Earth and soon by now, Sonic will be fighting Eggman is South Island. The era of peace in the United Federation and the world will be shattered once the Death Egg is in orbit in the next few years.

"Welp, time to begin my work." And so I took the welding tool and began building things.

I spent the next two days hunting for food and building my first Android using the materials I stole from GUN, I rather call them Android than Robots. While heavily based and inspired from the Nocturnus Clan's designs and schematics. I designed and built my own type of Android in an awesome and better humanoid anatomy frame and combat versatile while maintaining its robotic look, unlike the Eggman while genius merely creates a massed army of dumb AI Robots that even a GUN Trooper can tactfully beat one.

Again, I'm no roboticist so the credit goes all towards the Data Crystal but I'm a slight expert in computer programming.

After the frame was finished, I fused and welded all the necessary armor plates and chips for the Android to function. Using the programming Data from the crystal, It was relatively easy for me in programming the Android in its own role and seal its loyalty towards me.

Finally day three and I find that Android I'm building sitting in a makeshift metal chair, unmoving as wires behind its head was connected to my super computer as I finalize the codes and programs installed to the Android.

Unlike most Robots or Androids in the Sonic Universe, I designed my own Androids in a completely unique shape and type of role. Like Eggman whose robots are egg-shaped that uses flexible tube-like limbs, mine are designed in a rectangular/triangular sketched edging and spherical joints to support its limbs. In the near future, Titanium will be their armors standard alloy in every frame I build and completely fit for any type of combat, whether they are space, CQC or range combat. Their color design would be same as hedgehog color style, grayscale armor, violet glowing trims and visor-like eyes, kind of like Decepticon robots from Transformers: War for Cybertron.

Finishing my work, my three days of hard work reach its completion. All that is needed to do is activate it and that was only by the insertion of a home-made Chaos Drive then by the press of a button. Holding a Chaos Drive that I made from the materials and Master Emerald raw energy, I pressed a hidden button on the Androids chest as it opened revealing an empty compartment. Inserting the Chaos Drive, I closed the chest and went back to the Super computer.

"Well here goes nothing." With that, I pushed the Enter button.

"Link Connection Established with F-Wave 01…Initiating Activation Sequence." Came an A.I. from the Super computer as I watch and waited for the sitting Android in front of me to move. Small electrical sparks began to appear by the sidelines but the sequence was still nominal.

"Activation process complete."

A few moments later, the Android began to twitch and move its head from left to right, probably scanning its surroundings, then it focused its purple visor-like eyes on me, I went to disconnect wires from its head giving its chance to at least stand up. I motioned it to do so, and it seems to understand it as it robotically and slowly stood from its seat and walked to me in normal pace. Standing 1.8 meters tall, it looked down to me but I wasn't intimidated.

"My creator and Master. I am F-Wave 01, how can I be of service." Came its male-identical robot voice, I let out a laugh of gladness and satisfaction with my work. My first robot. F-Wave is a multipurpose, mostly command type and development, Android whose processor is ten times larger and powerful than any Robot that exists on the planet; just imagine a walking CIA Robot Main Network.

"It worked! Fuck yeah, I'm a genius!" I exclaimed and jumped high into the air with a fist held high. I noticed that F-Wave 01 tilts its head, probably confused with my small celebration. Regaining my breath from the small celebration, I looked back to the Android.

"Your name is Wave; you better damn remember that okay." I demanded with a smirk as I poke Wave hard and cold gray titanium-armor chest.

"I acknowledge the designation from Master." Wave nodded its metallic head.

"We have so much to do. Wave, access and scan this Crystal." I said as I handed the Data Crystal. The Android nodded and grabbed the said crystal from my palms. Wave momentarily froze as he began to scan the data and copy it before giving the Data Crystal back to me.

"I am reading various technologies and blueprints of various machines and my fellow Androids, how may I be useful Master?" Wave asked. Man, I'll never get enough of his robotic voice as it was awesome, A.I. he may be but he has expressions despite its metal face that I created.

"Can you build an Automated Foundry, a Mechanical Cloning facility and a Builder-Frame?" I asked as I gestured him the various materials scattered around the cave that I temporarily live in. Wave's visor glowed as it let out a violet horizontal light and scanned the surroundings.

"Yes Master, resources provided is more than enough; estimation of completion of all tasks will be approximately 24 hours prior to start of orders." I again smirked in satisfaction at my work, he is so useful! I finally have an aid that could solve the math and logics for me while I just build the foundation of power.

"Do it but save at least one of each material, metal or chemical substances, so we can exponentially replenish our materials should you run out and necessities needed for the next step." I explained.

"Acknowledged Master." Wave then began carrying the crates that was filled with metal sheets and construction materials I've been stealing for the last two days and began to assemble things I am yet to understand. For me, I started drawing out more Chaos Energy from my Master Emerald and filling out some home-made Chaos Drives that Wave will eventually need for the machines I've ordered him to build and sell some of them once I establish my Corporation.

All in all, the three days of work was not wasted and I have a new companion that is loyal only to me as the Master Emerald is to me. The Entire South America is free from control from any of the surviving nations on earth, majority are normal animals since most hedgehogs are either scattered around the world or residing in South Island. It's a perfect base, not too far and near from Station Square where most of the cast will be residing during the Adventures Arc.

"Now let's build…"

 **/**

 **AN: Boring chapter? Sorry I tried my best, but at least you read this far and I could only thank you for your time. Please leave any review you want and I hope to see you next chapter again, it will be the establishment of my private corporation with a bit of time skipping.**

 **Again thank you for reading and have a nice day ma'am and sirs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is mostly narrative and I won't talk much in here. Prepare for reading a huge descriptive explanation and I still hope you'll enjoy reading this.**

 **Also, Pixelite's info is now available on my profile, go check if you want but there's a bit of spoiler in there. Sorry for that.**

 **/**

Skipping two months since I built Wave, my progress has been growing in a scarily colossal pace that I shivered in realization when I lost track of time during my time in the Rainforests of South America. In a matter of one week, I already had an army of Android Builder-variants thanks to the Mechanical Cloning Facility and Automated who did all the work for me where I just ordered the machines the particular Android designs. Achieving my first one hundred Builder frames, I've began further progress in both gathering my resources and in seeking numerical power.

After a month, I began to sell the hundred-thousand Chaos Drives me and my Androids built for the past month. Our sudden selling spree in both Black and Public market took the Economic and Military sector off guard due to my surprisingly high number of stocks. An anonymous buyer who I assumed to be Eggman and G.U.N. were my biggest customers at that, both having purchased 60 percent of my total selling while the remaining were sold to nations other than the United Federation that needed power.

May I imply that Sonics' universe's Economical Doctrine and Systems is WEIRD and COMPLICATED! The system like the government is more centralized and easy but for me who came from the original Earth.

But my seek and grasp for power didn't halt there. Having myself equipped with the rather big financial power I gained from my selling's in the Black Market, I and my army set out to establish my very own private economic kingdom. But due to the recent attack to one GUN Supply Base, the one I'm at fault for, I had to approach anonymously and carefully if I am to remain a low profile in the Federation.

Through a series of careful negotiations and manipulation in the International Department of Commercial and Industrial Control from the Government, I manage to gain approval and create a titular private industrial and military company, the Gaiatron Corporation. Derived from the Greek word Gaia; Earth and suffix Tron; Combination, _Earth-Combined_ Corporation. It sounded awesome and dominatrix so I approve the name idea. Otherwise known as Gaiatron, Gaian Corp or Gaian's.

Despite the United Federation's paranoia, hence their nation's militaristic ideology, I manage to clear and legally register an official company. While not having a grand debut towards the international public like every other corporation, most were intrigued due to the fact the company's CEO, me, is anonymous to everyone and shockingly remain anonymous to this day.

What's more shocking to them is the fact that I don't hire openly, in truth, I have no plans to hire anyone in favor Android labor and employees. The government was outright surprised that I offered no job, well I practically told them to fuck off and I'm just doing business. Not long after the approval, I finally set up many of automated factories and a Citadel-Headquarters in the South American Continent.

From there I started my own R&D homework while not creating an actual one. The Gaiatron Corp eventually became a big player in the industry as many wanted to buy our low-priced Chaos Drives. While G.U.N. has some suspicions towards us, they can't do anything since Gaiatron supplies a shocking forty percent of their War Machines, if not they wouldn't have more Air Carriers and Battleships flying in the air essentially lowering their military capability. To lighten their tense towards us, I offered them a discounted-price for our production of their weapons, much to the United Federation's delight. From there my company supplied GUN with ammunition and weapon schematics that are given by GUN.

After establishing my reputation and eased the relationship with other organization or companies, I concentrated back to the internal formation of the Gaian Corp. To describe my company, the Gaian Corporation is a private industrial and _pseudo-security_ but actually military company that provides weapon and ammunition production, electrical-power provider, construction and military-security service. In reality, the corporate name is just an innocent cover for my mown robot kingdom and multi-billion dollar conglomerate. I mostly used the money to purchase hundred thousand tons of raw metal, majority are Titanium and chemical elements and substances.

As for my Android Army, I invented a new terminology for them instead of calling them Androids or Robots. Aptly named and referred as Gaiadroids, meaning Androids or Robot-Frames created by the Gaiatron Corp and they are heavily based on Gizoids. Unlike most robots and androids on Earth and certain dimensions, Gaiadroids are completely versed in combat and a force to reckon with.

A standard Gaiadroid would stand a minimum height of 1.5 meters with a maximum of 2 to 3 meters depending on the frame and variant, a standard issue titanium alloy as armor and exoskeleton and different types of integrated Chaos-energy based melee and range weapons. A color style of grayscale metal armor and glowing violet strips and trims. Their design is sleek and shaped for maximum versatility and diversity in every type of combat, their A.I. programming is smarter than most robots on earth. Their set of weapon depends on their selected and programmed roles but what would be considered as my Grunt is the F-Warrior 03 or Frame-Warrior Mark 3. F-Warrior 03 stands a height of 1.5 Meter, armed with a right arm-mounted Chaos-Neutron Assault Rifle and left wrist -mounted Energy-short sword. The problem is their time-length to last in combat, using the Chaos Drive's they would only last 72 hours of continuous combat and that wasn't enough for me.

So I created a new drive that is completely different from Chaos Drives; this would be called Emerald Drive. A green crystal that uses Emerald Energy from the Master Emerald instead of Chaos and can provide thrice the power of the most powerful Chaos Drive. This Emerald Drive is then moved from mass-production and became the core of every Gaiadroid Frame. In response to any scavenger or curious _unwanted_ party that would use the Emerald Drive and reverse-engineer it, every Gaiadroid is programmed and installed with a small self-destruct mechanism that they could activate in the face of redundantly forced deactivation, destruction or capture for dissection. Thanks to their coded loyalty towards me, a robot will not hesitate.

Emerald Drives were also used to power up many of my corporations Marauder-inspired vehicles and aircrafts. Light Armored Vehicle, Armored Personal Carriers, Tanks, Gunships, Jets, Naval Battleships, and etc. Each Gaian vehicle functioned and powered by a single Emerald Drive and armed with Chaos-energy weapons.

Furthermore a more advance variant of the Emerald Drives, Emerald Core would be sufficient enough to power Marauder-designed space ships. After a series of serious reforms and redesigning of the Space ship for the future Gaiatron space fleet, I ordered my army to start building ships in my underground factories and shipyards that would be finished in a year, at least according to Wave in his process. But my flagship would be finished in the next month and the rest of the fleet would be complete next year, giving more than enough time to prepare for the Black Arms arrival and invasion on Earth.

Speaking of Wave, I gave him a new Frame to use instead of the first one, a more sleekly than first and awesome looking. Frame-Wave 02 acted as my right henchmen but still equal in rank with his fellow Gaiadroids. Back on the track, once my flagship is finished, I could take a crew of combat Gaiadroids along with the trip as I mess up with time. First would be going 45years back to the past before the GUN's attack on the Ark and Maria Robotnik's death, I plan to alter the outcome of that certain event while not altering anything major then return back here.

"Master, I'm here to report the forces we will take in this expedition you will be conducting." Suddenly came the robot-voice of my right henchmen. I came back to the real world to see myself seated on my office chair in my oval office. My personal architect-designing on my establishments are heavily based on technological-agriculture interiors of building from the Mass Effect Series or Star Trek. Like I said, most of my designs were either triangular or rectangular shaped and edged wanting make my corporation a bit futuristic.

"Oh, Wave, go ahead." I said to the Gaiadroid. Damn, I never thought running a corporation would be this hard and boring. The feeling that winning a million dollar just means another day for you, it's amusing really.

 **/**

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter entertained you but no matter the case, I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter. Review anything you want and have a nice day sirs and ma'am.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here I stand in the gigantic secret hanger of the shipyard as I gaze upon the ship docked before me. Built with our enduring spirit, technological and scientific prowess of the Fourth Great Civilization and confidence by my loyal Gaiadroids. It was my first aerospace flagship; it was built to be a Carrier and Battleship hybrid ship in a Dreadnought size. Measuring 2.4 Km in length, 800m wide and 415m long, I could say it's certainly bigger than most spaceships in this universe, what only out-sizes this baby is the Ark and Egg Death.

The ship, like my other ships, is incorporated with Marauder/Nocturnus Technology with other original designs. Equipped with Chaos-energy weapons, a Super Chaos Control Drive, Maneuver Thrusters, six Atmospheric Stabilizer Rockets and Hel-3 Thrusters. Everything is literally powered with Chaos-Energy given by the Emerald Core.

As for appearance, well you could say it resembles the Alliance Dreadnought from the Mass Effect series from my old world but with much more refitting and redesigning. Both Starboard and Port side had its own Hanger that was enough to accommodate a squadron Aerospace Fighters and three VTOL Transports.

The ship was finally finished; my Gaiadroid Builder-Frames were still surrounding the ship's exterior doing the final checks making sure it's perfectly ready before its launch. Wave was just beside me holding a hologram in his metal hands as informs of the daily progress and reports of the flagship.

"*whistle*…Impressive scheming and design." I awed at the ship.

"Yes master, the design all came from the Data Crystal. The ship will be classified as Gaiatron BattleCarrier and the flagship of all our future ships to come." Wave said, I mentally gave a nod at his suggestion. The name BattleCarrier had a nice ring to it. Eggman and Tails would be flipped once they see this ship.

"BattleCarrier huh, do we already have a name."

"It is only master's authority that is allowed to name his ship." Aw, that's so heartwarming; then again I'm their boss or master as they would refer to me.

"Name it _SunTsu_ ; paint it in the starboard side just below the exhaust ports. Get the job done in an hour and then we get to space!"

"Acknowledged Master though there is a problem Master..." I was just about to walk away but those words stopped me. Wave is not someone to give problems and he, in extension my army, rarely encounters obstacles and problems.

"What is it Wave?" I asked the Gaiadroid.

"The ship's Chaos Control Drive is nominal and successful as our means of FTL, but in the means of Time Manipulation, it is unstable Master."

"Explain Wave."

"Running through several tests, the output of Chaos Energy given by the ship's Emerald Core would initiate the Chaos Control Drive but our test would end in a disaster as the result given was risky to the user and unsatisfying. The instability to control the manipulation of time would randomly gi-"

"Blah-Blah-Blah! Wave, speak damn English and not gibberish for god sakes!" I snapped as I can't take on the entire info in my head.

"I am speaking English, Master." Wave tilted its head.

"I meant you narrow it down, metal head." Robots have no sense of humor, then again their Robots.

"The Chaos Control Drive is not safe for us to travel through time." Wave explained…no, no, NO! If I can't bring the ship through time, then it's pointless of me building it! I built the _SunTsu_ for anywhere I go, built to be powerful, independent of fuel and capable of any kind of travel, that's why I have the Master Emerald.

Teleport and Dimensional Travel is not that severe…every character in this universe can teleport as much as I do. It's just Time travel is the hardest of them all. Yes I can still travel through time with the hand of the Master Emerald but I'm powerless without my army. The Master Emerald merely gives me Chaos Powers and raw Chaos Energy but power alone cannot win the day.

"Fuck…But it's possible in the means of FTL right?" I said with a bit of hope in my voice.

"Yes Master, our speed gave as intergalactic level of travel which is five times the speed of light." So that means the only problem lies upon the Chaos Energy, all needed to do was to stabilize during mid-time travel but that would be impossible since Chaos Energy is meant to be raw and unstable.

"…so how do we solve that problem."

"There are two ways but the first is impossible. The second would be a right choice but with obstacles."

"Then spill the answer." My impatience almost taking me over.

"…Please follow me to the Bridge Master." And so I did, I followed Wave through the halls of the ship as we would occasionally pass by Frame-Guards and Frame-Workers along the way.

A bit of explanation. Like the ship, the interior of my bases were built with hallways into multiple gigantic rooms that would act independently and do its sole purpose. Hallways, filtering ports and exhaust systems were meant to be narrow in case Sonic comes in the base wrecking havoc for no goddamn reason. All my bases were actually built in the same way, so is the Citadel-Headquarters. The biggest flaw in every base and fortress GUN and Eggman built is that they laughably build their houses with extremely open spaces that would make Sonic and every other Mary Sue and Gary Stu Hedgehog's out there make it like some sort of another Expendable Skating Theme Park.

My thoughts were put aside when Wave and I reached the Bridge; the room was relatively similar to what a U.S Missile Destroyer's Bridge Control Room would look like. A CIC/Bridge Hybrid, the room had two floor levels. The upper podium is where I would stand and manage and direct my forces world wide as I gaze towards the three gigantic visual screens and viewport. The lower podium was a more wider than the upper where a line of computer stations where several Gaiadroid Frame-Pilots would use to access the ship-mounted weapons, assess battle situation and put on suggestions, the helmsman's station was just located below me in the center of the entire Bridge.

"This is the coordinates Master."

"Display coordinates Romeo 1-1-4-0.2-0-07."

"Displaying on screen commander." One of the Frame-Pilots said as a picture of a metal sphere appeared on the HUD in the Bridge. Observing closely, I recognized the object. It was Little Planet, an Earth Natural Satellite that appears in Never Lake in one month a year which is actually this month. Was it just coincidence that one of Gaiatron's UAV Drones was flying above the place?

"I assume the answer to our problem is the Time Stone's in the planet?"

"Yes Master, I believe we can solve our Time Travel issues with help of a Time Stone that lays dormant in this Little Planet."

"Fine then, I'll go get it."

"Master, I recommend we send in a team of Gaiadroids to retrieve one, I insist that you-"

"Hey! Let me do what I want and that is an order. Besides it can be fun." I snapped.

"Yes Master. I shall prep you a VTOL transport and an escort."

"Please do…"

An hour later, a VTOL of mine transported me to Never Lake and dropped me off just in the outskirts of its perimeter. From there I had to rub through the obstacles and acrobatic courses along the way, thank to my land-spinner shoes. To match my speed with the other character from the Franchise I built these shoes to aid me in my speed, acrobatic and aero dynamic abilities. They are essentially royal blades but with an engine.

"Woops!" Sorry, I had to dodge a rock. Anyways, the harsh wasteland that surrounded Little Planet wasn't that really…harsh. Just in the good old west Texas, heehaw I'ma go'ol cowboy…I'm not making sense here do I?

A few more moments of skating through the dirt, the Little Planet finally came to sight. There was a ridge nearby that I could use to gain speed and fly into the air; from there I could activate the Master Emerald for the flight ability.

"*SMACK* Oof! what the fuck?!" I felt a hard collision hit behind me and a pair of soft and firm arms around my neck.

"Sonikku!" Oh shit, that voice was familiar. VERY familiar, I wish I was wrong but to my horror it wasn't. Now I know why Sonic feels bad for having Amy as a stalker, Amy's hug is goddamn Bone Crushing.

"Fuck sake! Get off me!" I angrily retorted at the beautiful rose as I tried put off her grip from me. My words seem to surprise her as she looks at me for a second before jumping back in shock.

"Wait, you're not sonic." Amy says pointing at me as I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, is black even close to Blue." I said glaring at her as she now cowers back in fear and bowed rather lowly saying.

"I-I'm sorry, truly I am. Please forgive me, I thought you were Sonic" Now I feel bad, I could feel her fear at my glare and her genuine apology to such mistake. I'm no virgin with emotions.

"Hey its fine, I'm just not used to being surprised that's all." That somehow relieved her, damn she's fast to recover I'll give her that, hence her cheery and optimistic nature.

"Thank you, I'll promise to be careful next time, I'm Amy by the way, Amy Rose." She friendly greeted as she reached out her hand to greet mine.

"Pixelite the Hedgehog, pleased to meet you Amy Rose." I greeted returning the gesture. Amy tilted her as I noticed that she was scanning my profile.

"You…you look like me."

"Yep, no surprises here." Oh shit, now she had stars in her eyes, can this life be any weirder for kids!

"Can you be my sister…?" That froze me, I mean literally. I bet God is laughing at me right now because unlike most male hedgehog's, I have surprisingly short quills and a feminine face. But that…those words, coming from Amy…really hurt me in the inside. I say again, laugh at me all you want God. This is History taking place and I'm humiliated with myself.

"F.Y.I. Rose, I have a dick and I just wear pants because I feel naked without them and it's just so that I'm born with short length quills." I bluntly growled out towards the pink cutie letting out another scary glare towards her.

"Oh…I'm sorry." She apologized scratching her back-head and quiet uncomfortable at my words. It's just me don't judge with my choice of colorful words.

"Look Amy as much as I love your company, your Sonic is probably way back in the backyard fighting off Eggman's robots and I got some business to do."

"Oh, that's terrible! Then I sha-" Uggh! Stop stating the fucking obvious! It's frustrating me to no end.

"Enough, I get it Amy, no one needs to hear another monologue." She pouts at that, I won't deny, that pout is irresistibly cute that I almost froze. What is Sonic doing rejecting a stalker like Amy Rose? The girl has pink quills and a rather attractive aura; she would make a great mate.

Shaking off the perverted thoughts, I paid attention back to Amy who just got back from her pouting state.

"I need to go, try to stay safe okay?" I said roughly rubbing her head as she purred like a cat.

"Okay. Later Pixelite…" Without another word, I ran past Amy and went to the ridge. Amy's statement was still running in my head. Now there's a moment I will never get off my brain. I just want to get to Time Stone and finally get on. Now please let us use Sonic time skip.

Flying smashed through the metal planet, I made my way through the dark halls and then I encounter Eggman from behind. What is he doing here! I thought he was fighting Sonic off from the forest nearby…oh wait that's from the cartoon series.

"Who goes thee- ARGH!" Sadly, I cut him off as I give the roboticist a good kick in the chin that made him fly back across the hall and crashing to a nearby wall.

"No time to talk Balls-man, I'll be going." I picked up a purple Time's Stone.

"How dare you, my name is Eggman! And you will-AAGGH!" Again I cut him off by sending another hail of Chaos Missiles towards him.

One day later…Coming back from the Little Planet, I was met by Wave and some Frame-Guards waiting for me at the Gate of the Citadel-Headquarters. In my hand was a purple Time's stone that I took from the Little Planet, without it, Eggman can't access the Little Planet to activate and turn back time.

"Splendid job, My Master, now we can finally travel through time for your desires with maximum safety." Wave said with no emotion as the Frame-Guards did a robotic salute, yup his a robot. He only has expressions not emotions like every other Gaiadroid.

"Wave…please vow not to ever ask what happened in the little planet okay."

"Is it something regarding being a siste-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll cut your fucking wires off."

"Acknowledge Master."

That was…easy. Finally the day is off! Now for time travel. I want a fucking drink and go save Maria.

 **/**

 **AN: Yup, so much skipping but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please do review, see you in the next chapter and have a nice day sirs and ma'ams.**


	6. Chapter 6

The ships was finally ready for its first voyage into outer space, everything was loaded up for me to act independently from the surface once I begin my travel. Weapon Armories have been stocked, my kitchen is full-loaded, I had many divisions of combat type Gaiadroids, six squadrons of Aerospace Fighters and VTOL transports and I'm good to go.

I had repair bays to…well, repair, Automated Foundries to make or replace my destroyed Gaiadroids, a Medical wing, and few more important ship complexes that is a necessity for organic life. With the first level ready, I am ready for what is prepared out there, for now. My mission for myself will finally begin; to live and make the best of this life. The Bridge was filled with Frame-Pilots all manning their respective stations, ready to receive their orders from me.

"…Let's get this show on the road. Pilot, Launch the SunTsu." I said to the pilot who was stationed just right in front of me.

"Acknowledged Master, firing Big Burners." The pilot said.

At that, the entire ship shook and I could hear the rockets from outsides roaring loudly like a distorted radio sound. At the viewport, I could see in front of me that we're descending towards the heavens with a rather fast rate, I didn't know my rockets were this fast.

Moments later, the shaking started to wear off and I feel the ships artificial-gravity systems weighting on me as we approached zero gravity space and I could see the spherical edge of the earth in the viewport. Yup, I'm in outer space with a BattleCarrier on my command, damn I'm so awesome. We managed to reach space in a mere 30 seconds.

"Approaching stratosphere, disengaging Big Burners, activating Hel-3 Engines."

"Get the SunTsu to the Ark now, flank speed." I ordered.

"All ahead flank, aye Master." My ships navigated through empty space as we tried to get the other side of the planet. Moments later, the Ark finally came into view.

"Approaching the Space Colony Ark, distance 9000 Km and decreasing off front."

"Amazing…" It really is, just looking at the semi-circle shaped space station made me resist dropping my jaws. The sad thing is, the current Ark is now nothing more but a shadow of its former self. Formerly alive and well that housed the greatest scientist Earth could offer, now nothing more but a scrap metal open for pilgrimage.

"Stop 5000km off bow, start Chaos Control Drive activation sequence."

"Time Stone connected, Chaos Control Drive activating with liable one hundred percent Master."

"Ship in position Master." The helmsman pilot said.

"Good, enter time coordinates, negative 45 years, 00:00:00 hour."

"Coordinates received and loaded, ready for Chaos Control."

"Activate."

"Activating Chaos Control Drive."

It happened too fast, as soon the Chaos Control Drive activated. A giant blue bubble encased the entire ship and the earth's color became black and white, so is the sun in the background. It was working, the entire ship was travelling back through time as the Earth spun in the opposite direction, so was the sun as it ran circles around us.

Until a very bright blue light blinded my entire vision and in the blink of an eye, I found myself back in the ship. All intact and the Earth and Sun back to their original colors. It did work!

"Pilot, I want systems check."

"Engine systems, check. Sensors array, check. Weapon targeting systems, check. Emerald Core status, nominal. Force field shields check. Stealth systems check…all secondary armaments and functions are working well, all decks reporting no minor damages Master." The frame-pilot reported in the usual robotic manner.

"Activate stealth and cloaking systems. Is the Ark operational?" The Ark I was now seeing through the viewport had lights on them and occasional space ships flying around it. I was just making sure.

"Space Colony Ark is operational Master, we are reading numbers of heat signatures and active electronic devices within the space station and their IFF is confirmed."

"So it seems the Time Travel worked well." I smirked.

"Master, sensors picking multiple signatures approaching the Ark. Sensors identified, six GUN Carriers diverging into combat formation and launching troop transports." Now I wasn't expecting that as I instantly got agitated at the Frame-pilot's report.

"Wait What! It's too early! Damn it! Did I miscalculate the Time coordinates? Can you hack into their communications?" I cursed rather loudly.

"Yes Master, we have intercepted a communication regarding GUN main objectives."

"[All forces, first priority target Project: Shadow byproduct classified as Shadow, second priority targets are collaborators of Project: Shadow.]" A GUN Officer said making me angrier than usual, not part of the plan!

"Tsk! What is the status of the Chaos Control Drive?"

"It is still recharging Master." Now that pushed me off the edge.

"Fuck everything!" I screamed in anger. Now I had to wait about an hour before I can go back in time! Now I don't want that! Even if I can control time, I don't have all the time in the world.

"What are your orders Master?"

"Have every goddamn VTOL filled with Frame-Warriors and Frame-Guardians fly to that Space Station now and prepare me a squadron of Frame-Warriors and get me a Neutron Assault Rifle, I need to kill someone." I exclaimed as I left the bridge escorted by Frame-Guards.

I went to the hanger and saw that every VTOL transport were being filled with Gaiadroids, one was reserved for me and a squad of six Frame-Warriors. The transport along with the others and an escort of fighters were now on high speed as we approach the now under attack Ark. I grabbed an earpiece and radioed the entire strike force.

"To all Gaiadroids, this is your master speaking. All transports are to land in Air lock one, assault squads are to kill every GUN on sight, show no mercy. I repeat, all combat frames are to kill every GUN on sight, nothing behind. Special Squad is to hack the Ark's main network and GUN's communication, not a fucking evidence and proof of our presence will leave this space station." I sternly ordered, my anger rising to a different level.

"[Acknowledged Master!]" The entire strike force said in unison through the communication, I would've gone deaf if my earpiece wasn't in my ear.

Not too long from now, our transports manage to dock in Air lock one which was literally filled with dozens of GUN Soldiers. As soon our transports touched the metal floor, every GUN soldier tensed and aimed their weapons at our still opening bay doors. I was the first to get out with my Neutron Assault Rifle over my shoulder with an angry glare towards the scared GUN soldiers; I find it odd why they were scared.

"Don't move, identify yourself!" A GUN Soldier, who probably was an officer, demanded as he aimed a M1911 Colt at me. I just rolled my eyes at that.

"Your mother, dumb ass." I answered rather irritated.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said you're dead. KILL THEM ALL!" I screamed as Gaiadroid Frame-Warriors and Frame-Guardians came running out off the transports firing their weapons while pinging off GUN bullets thanks to their resilient armor, with quick momentum I joined the fray and let out a spray bullets at a random group of GUN soldiers who were unlucky enough to die from my wrath.

"Command this Delta Squad; we are under attack b AAHHH!*Slash*" The GUN Soldier trailed off before sliced in half by a Frame-Warrior energy sword. Other frames also began using their purple energy swords as they hack and slash through the squads of shaking GUN Soldiers.

"Oh my chaos there killing Gwahh!*Slash!*" Bloods were painted on the stations walls and bodies piled began to pile up. I smirked visibly as I watch my army massacre the GUN in the giant Hanger.

"Hahahaha! Yes, that's it! Keep screaming; witness the power of my Gaiadroids! Hahahaha!"

The numerical and technological advantage gave us the edge in this operation, GUN's plan of massacre will be turned to them instead. Karma's a bitch and the GUN's isn't their lucky day. I relayed individual orders to my Gaiadroids if I am to prove this _pseudo-_ operation a success and make it not a major alteration to the timeline. One step would be deleting the Ark's surveillance records, second is to make sure any GUN witness dies and lastly, make sure the canon plot sticks with Dr. Robotnik.

With a squad of Frame-Warriors following not too far behind, I skate through the metal silver and green halls of the Ark. I had to shoot GUN soldiers and MECH's along the way, fucking short elevators, floor mounted turrets and harmless flying GUN Drones.

"Come on! I'm almost there." I exclaimed as I look at the map on my wrist-tool. The game never had any clear indication where Maria's death was specifically held, I was only taking guesses and sometimes check on the surveillance but to no luck.

Shadow and Maria were running for their lives. GUN Soldiers were on their tail and Maria was slowing them both thanks to her disease, she was breathing hard trying to keep up with the Ultimate Life Form. He could also hear GUN Soldier's through the walls scream in agony and fear, was someone fighting back? All the sudden they stopped as Maria fell down to her knees and panted hard.

"Maria!" She heard Shadow's concerned voice, she could only feel his hand grab hers and continue running. As far for Shadow, all was in his mind was saving Maria from the hands of GUN's. He is a byproduct of Project Shadow and Maria is a witness, GUN has all the reasons to kill him but not Maria. He just kept running and running until they ran into a dead end.

Maria looked over her shoulder, The GUN Soldier's manage to reach them and she noticed one with a pistol was aiming at her. Shadow reaction time manages to notice the aim but it was not enough for him to react and shield Maria from her fateful death.

'No' Shadow thought in despair.

"Oh no you don't Bitch! AHHH!" Out of nowhere, I came through the other hallway running and firing my assault Rifle like a maniac, not caring if my aim was even accurate. I manage to cripple one and kill some while my escorts finished off the rest firing their own weapons in unison of mine.

"Shadow…" Maria said as she gripped Shadow more, a bit intimidated and scared at the new arrivals that save them.

"It's going to be okay Maria I promise." Shadow assurance was enough to calm Maria down. I approached the two, not caring the glare Shadow was giving me.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…Who are you." Shadow asked, he had suspicions and I can't blame him

"The guy who just saved your girl's life, the name Pixelite the Hedgehog. I'm here to save you and Maria's life."

"How do you know me, only few people in the Ark know me?"

"Well not anymore, GUN has found about you and wants you and Maria dead."

"How do I know you won't betray us in the end…?" I just rolled my eyes.

"I would've not rescued you in the first place but you have every right to be suspicious of me."

"Shadow…I think we can trust him, we should go with him." It was Maria this time who spoke.

"Are you sure Maria?" Shadow softly asked the girl in his protective arms as she just nods in response.

"Okay, come on, let's get out of here." I said as I turned walking towards the opposite direction.

"How about my grandfather?" Maria asked.

"They already took him, I don't where he is. Here Maria, you'll need it." I said and handed her gloves and a medical mask.

"…I see. Thank you." I just nodded.

"Ugh…help" I looked down to see there was a crawler in the pile of GUN Soldiers, a survivor crawling for his dear life as he paints the floor with his own blood and apparently, this particular GUN Soldier was the one that was supposed to shoot Maria as he still had the pistol in his bloody hands. I felt no mercy to this soldiers and I wanted him to suffer as I growled angrily at him.

"Shadow, Maria, go ahead, my robots will escort you to safety. I just need a…moment." Noticing the edge in my voice, Maria and Shadow just nodded and left the hall with my Gaiadroids escorting them back to the hanger in safety. I looked back at the GUN Soldier that crawling and reaching towards me, wanting my help.

I growled and grabbed him by his shirt as he whimpers in pain at my forceful grip. I raised my fist and punched the GUN soldier in the face really hard as I can; I needed to get it out my system. He would cry and whimper at every punch I throw at his face and I felt no remorse at doing this.

"*punch* What! *punch* Kind! *punch* OF! *punch* FUCKING! *punch* MILITARY *punch* WOULD *punch* SHOOT! *punch* A FUCKING *punch* 12 YEAR OLD CHILD *punch*kick*punch* TELLL MEEE! * **PUNCH!*** Crack!*" The GUN Soldier's face back to the ground as I panted. My face was livid and I wanted to inflict violence and torture at my enemies.

"P-please…mercy." The GUN Soldier moaned as he looks me with his bruised, bloodied and cracked face. I took the M1911 Colt that was meant to kill Maria and aimed it at his head.

"Humph, beg the devil for mercy. *BANG!*" Then he fell to the hard floor.

I was now panting hard and glared at the lump of meat before me that was a once called a GUN Soldier. I spit on the body before turning around walk off towards where Maria and Shadow were escorted to. That was when I remembered something; I had to maintain the original plot of Sonics' story. Hastily running into an office, I grabbed a yellow sticker note pad and a pen then went back to the crime scene.

I wrote the following before pasting it to the wall and left. With that note, Gerald Robotnik will conduct his vengeful for his daughter in the future plot in the future, making sure not to alter the original time line.

 _Dear Gerald Robotnik,_

 _I killed your daughter._

 _Signed, G.U.N. Soldier_

 _#GUN4LIFE_

 **/**

 **AN: Thank you for reading...not much to talk about hehehe. The Romance will finally begin after the next two or three chapters, pairings would be the usual, Sonamy, Knuxogue, Silvaze, Me and Tikal. Review, see you in the next chapter and have a nice days ma'ams and sir's.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Ark was a mess and mass murder would be an understatement to describe what the fuck was happening. Unlike the game that was meant for Kids and Teenagers, the Ark Incident as GUN would call it was a one-sided bloody massacre conducted by paranoid military with senseless-brain commanders. Every corner and every fucking hallway we walk through of this station, you won't miss a single civilian filled with bullet holes. I could hear gun fires from a distance, screams from fleeing scientist and colonist alike then silence before starting again. It was close to what was being called as a nightmare.

I'm even surprised that Maria wasn't in a breakdown and was taking this in spite the horrific scenes. Perhaps it was Shadow's presence that made her to remain sane and rational. By saving those two, a major alteration would affect the original timeline but not that much.

As I walk back to through the halls of the Ark, I saw the group waiting for me, Maria who was standing beside my Gaiadroids and Shadow leaning against the wall with his arms cross, with his usual glare pointed at me, typical badass Shadow. I walked up to them.

"I saw what you did there." Shadow began as I glared back at his. I sense another monologue there.

"Don't get smart on me Shadow, you would've done the same should have Maria died." I said matching his cold voice as he just gruff an 'hmph' in response. Typical Shadow.

"If what you say about the Military is true, then why are they after Maria too instead of just me?" Shadow asked.

"That's G.U.N., a military that pulls the plug and always fuck up its own plan." I replied that Maria even flinched in my answer; guess she's uncomfortable with me.

"That doesn't answer my questions." Shadow stated.

"Because Maria is the partial reason why Project Shadow is created."

"What?" Both Maria and Shadow gasped.

"Why so shocked?" I said as I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm the reason of Shadow's creation." Maria asked covering her masked mouth apparently shocked as if what I said was a great revelation. Wait what!? I thought Maria knew the reason of Project Shadow; after all she is Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter.

"So your grandfather can create a cure for NIDS through Shadow."

"Now, I see…I thought it was just about defeating the Black Arms. How do you know all this, are you a close friend of him?" Maria asked.

"You can say that; let's just say it's classified. Look enough chatter, we're still in the Ark, that means GUN's are still killing people and it won't be long before." I earned another gasp coming from Maria.

"We have to save them." I sighed…naïve people.

"Sorry Maria, you and Shadow are my top priority and I can't save them all." Knowing she can't argue with me, she kept quiet.

"That's cold." Shadow said and I glared at him.

"Says the Emo loner who has no care for humanity." He glared daggers at me and I shrugged at him, typical Shadow.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, keep dreaming." I scoffed as I began walking.

"Master, GUN reinforcements from Earth are on their way to the Ark and our forces beginning to meet equal resistance. I recommend we return to you and your guests back to the SunTsu before they arrive." One of the Gaiadroids said.

"You heard the metal head, get moving and here Shadow." I said as I threw a pulse-pistol which he effortlessly caught in his hand.

"This is no military pistol, it's an energy pistol." Shadow said, Ugh! Again with stating the obvious.

"Its Gaiatron-standard issue, now let's go, do not hesitate to shoot anything that kills you got it?" I said as I cocked my chaos-neutron assault rifle and skated ahead with them following behind.

"Got it." Shadow nodded and then we skated through the hallways of the Ark.

We eventually made it back to Airlock one with my forces already getting back on their respective transports and the sight of my robots once again shocked both Maria and Shadow the Hedgehog.

"What the…who are you really?" Shadow rather shocked.

"Seriously! Questions later, let's get out of here first." I snapped as I went in one of the VTOL Transports. Some of my robots stayed behind for a moment making sure to clear the area as the other Gaiadroids hastily went back to their own Transports. Despite being expandable robots, I hated wasting resources if I know I can save it.

"All forces docked and locked Master." A Frame-Warrior reported who sat beside me.

"Then get us out of here and return back to the SunTsu." The bay doors of the aircraft then closed as it flew back to space and left the Ark. Maria and Shadow found themselves comfortably sitting in one of the passenger chairs while Maria looks through at a window as she witness small explosions around the Ark.

"Why…why did they have to do this?" Maria said at the verge of tears as she witness her home being destroyed.

"Look, I promise to answer every question you two ask when we get back to SunTsu as long you follow me until I deem you two safe from harm." I said with my voice surprisingly soft this time. Maria gave a smile and a nod as response then looks to Shadow who was hesitant.

"Fine…that's a deal." Shadow said in reluctance. I chuckled at that, typical Shadow. He suddenly tensed up as he felt Maria's hand touch his; he looked at Maria as she smiled at him in assurance which he returned in response.

"I never had the chance to say this, thank you for saving us Pixelite the Hedgehog." Maria thanked me with a soft smile that could even touch the coldest hearts.

"You're welcome." I simply said also returning the smile she gave me.

"So what is the SunTsu?" Maria asked.

"Look outside and you can see her." And so she did, as well as Shadow. Their jaws drop when they saw the 2.4 km beast in all her glory in space just outside the aircraft. No wonder they haven't seen a ship at that size since they mostly stayed in the Ark.

"That's the SunTsu?" Shadow asked in surprise as I just nodded. That's unexpected; Shadow is rarely surprised and intimidated.

"Yep, first and only of its kind, BattleCarrier SunTsu, pride of the Gaiatron Corporation. My Pride." I proclaimed with pride in my words, my chest feeling the warmth and comfort as I see the two _soon-to-be_ couples awe at the ship I've built in the course of three months which is shockingly short, in the physical and literal sense.

Our transports eventually made it to the one hangers of the SunTsu. Maria and Shadow left the transport as they first step into ships floor.

"It feels different here than the Ark." Maria said as she observes her surroundings.

"It's normal Maria, after all this is a ship made for battle not for research." Shadow said.

"Also, you can remove the mask now Maria." I said as she did so and breathed the artificial air.

"Uh, thank you…why was I even wearing during our escape?" Maria asked taking her gloves off.

"Would you rather smell the blood of GUN Soldier corpses that would affect your immune system?" I deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry point taken." Maria said fidgeting. I sighed and gestured one of the nearby robots to approach me.

"Can you bring our guest here to their quarters?" I said to the particular Frame-worker gesturing Shadow and Maria beside me.

"Certainly Master, if Miss Maria and Mister Shadow would follow me please." The Frame-worker stated, Maria and Shadow merely nodded.

"I'll call you later; I need to handle a bit of few things." I said.

Shadow and Maria again just nodded and followed the grey robot that led them to their quarters. Both noticed the lack of organic life as they walked and both deduced that the ship was purely operated by robots and Pixelite as the captain.

"I'm not really sure about this." Shadow said.

"Let's just trust him Shadow, Pixelite haven't done anything to harm us thus far."

"I just hope that he lives up to our trust."

"You know, Shadow, you'll have to learn to trust others than just me and Grandfather." Shadow grumbles but sighs in defeat in the end.

"…I'll try, just for you Maria."

"Thank you Shadow." Maria said giving her genuine smile at the dark hedgehog. They stopped when the Frame-worker halted and gestured the room beside them.

"Here is your quarter's, if you need any assistance, do not be afraid to ask a nearby Gaiadroid, you two are registered as VIP's in our codes." The Frame-worker said.

"We'll be sure to do that. Thank you."

Maria and Shadow then entered the room as the door closed on its own and took her time to observe their temporary residence. The room was large in size, two beds, a giant window-viewport, a bathroom with shower and other necessary civilian stuff. Just the three-star hotel room you could see every day.

"Wow…it's comfortable I guess." Maria said.

"And a nice view too." Shadow said as he gazes at the blue planet behind the glass window. The two stopped what they were doing when they heard the reception system came in.

"[Attention all personal, Chaos Control Drive activation sequence is initiated; the SunTsu will be entering Chaos Control in t-minus 10 seconds. Brace for Warp state.]" The robot announced.

"Chaos Control! Does that mean they can use Chaos Control to the whole ship?" Shadow stated in shock, yet again. Maria sat on the bed and gripped on the sheets as her response to the announcement or warning. Seeing this, Shadow quickly went to sit beside her and hold her hands.

The two felt the world froze as the ship accelerated through time in its Chaos Control state.

 **/**

 **AN: I also forgot to add the pairing Shadaria in the last Author's Note. Thank you again for reading, review if you want and have a nice day ma'am and sirs. Also, if you're wondering why I chose Tikal as my mate…well she's cute (No really, she's cute) and my polar opposite in personality. A Peaceful spiritual girl paired to a greedy violent boy like me.**


	8. Chapter 8

It's my third time entering Chaos Control, somehow I got already used to it. I assumed the Master Emerald was the reason behind it, after all it's its power not mine unlike an Ebony hedgehog who mastered it and can use it willingly.

"Disengaging Chaos Control…" A Frame-pilot said. And so, the space and world around us turned from black and white back to their respective colors. It seems I'm back to the original as I noticed the Ark was back to its grim atmosphere.

"Status?"

"Ship nominal, communications with Citadel-Headquarters has been established. Current time is 30 seconds passed from starting coordinates." Meaning we accelerated 30 seconds after the ship begun its first time travel and the timeline is not changed, not at least till Sonic Adventures 2 due to Shadow's sudden disappearance.

"Reset universal clock and connect a private reception to guest's room."

"Aye Master."

"Yo, it's me Pixelite, get showered and cleaned up, Maria; one of my robots will be coming to send you a set of fresh clothes. I'll meet you two in half an hour in my office." I stated through the comms that was connected to Shadow and Maria's room. I stood up from my captain's chair and left the bridge.

An hour later, I find myself seated in my comfy hover chair in my oval-shaped office in the SunTsu. What I really hate being a hedgehog was the fact I needed to be smaller than a fucking average human, meaning I had to size up most of my work furniture's that is for my height and size. The other thing is most male hedgehogs didn't need to use clothes since their libidos only erects when they're in heat or aroused, growing in a different Earth I know makes me uncomfortable of it and it's the reason why I use clothes.

I was currently reading detailed reports and statistics about the ships performance so far during her first voyage and time travel. While the SunTsu is see combat and experience a dent on her hull, other fields were performed to its finest during the rescue.

Also, to explain how I managed to give SunTsu the ability to travel in time with Chaos Control. Using the Emerald Core as the source of energy, the Chaos Energy will charge up the Chaos Control Drive and converts that energy to create a field around SunTsu which is aptly named Chaos Field. The Master Emerald acts like a key, once I activate it, everything inside the Chaos Field will be affected by Emerald's Chaos Control, therefore causing the entire SunTsu and its crew to enter Chaos Control state. The hard part was that it was risky to time travel at first and that's where the Time Stone I stole from the Little Planet helps us with that problem. The Time Stone acts like a conversion navigator for me, converting computer-coded time coordinates into the Master Emerald and making sure we arrive at that selected date and time.

*pakan*

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the automated door to my office hissed to open, a freshly cleaned Maria and Shadow comes in through the door to my office escorted by two Frame-Warriors behind them. I gave a gesture to my robots to leave us and so they did. I stood from my chair and walk around the table and leaned on the front edge as I stare at the two persons in front of me.

"Take a seat." I said gesturing the two hover chairs in front of me. Both took sit as their response, Maria was gentle, polite and noble-looking while Shadow, well, sits crossed his legs and arms with a glare, typical Shadow. I let a pregnant silence in the room first before beginning.

"…Alright, I'll answer your questions just so I start helping you two by clearing this confusions and nonsense of sorts." I said.

"First, how can this ship activate Chaos Control?" Shadow asked, with a hint of small curiosity.

"Well I invented a device that converts Chaos Energy in creating a Chaos Field that surrounds SunTsu, with the latter essentially performing Chaos Control, the power comes from the Emerald Core which is infused of rechargeable and almost limitless Chaos Energy." I explained half of it; SunTsu can't travel through time without the Master Emerald and me.

"Why, why did the ship have to go Chaos Control?" Shadow inquired.

"So I can return back to the original timeline." The two looks at each other before looking back to me with confusion written in the faces.

"What? Original timeline? What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"From your perspective, I'm from the future; I travelled back in time to save you, Maria Robotnik from your fateful death." Maria gasped and Shadow widened his eyes at the info, can't blame them.

"What?!" Shadow gasped.

"Save me…you mean I really died." Maria said also shocked.

"Yes, you died saving Shadow. Right now, we're 46 years into the future from where you two originally came from. It's true; believe it or not I don't care."

"S-so that's mean…Grandfather is."

"Your father faced execution just a week after your supposed death and Shadow would be still in cyrotube in an abandoned military base with his memories tampered making your sacrifice meaningless."

I noticed her tense up at the mentioning of her Grandfather's fate in the past, she was resisting those tears from falling and her grip on Shadow's hand tightened a bit. Shadow in the other hand, just growled lowly and lowered his head glaring at the floor.

"…why did you save me? There is a reason behind this." I sighed. Of course they would have suspicions.

"Half of the reason is because of Shadow…without you in his life, he have been living a life of solitude and loneliness which he seems to not mind. But I know deep within him is the emotions Gerald bestowed from you Maria." I stated with a serious expression.

"I did?" Shadow said slightly surprised. I snorted at his reaction as I remember his character.

"Oh hell you were, your were cool and awesome but sad and pitiful…I admit you were very pitiful." I said with a smirk, intentionally insulting the Ultimate Life Form which it did as he glared and growled in return.

"I don't need your sympathy! How dare you look at me lik-. " I decided to cut him off.

"I emphasize WERE." I retorted firmly and he lets out an 'hmph' in response.

"And the other half?"Maria asked.

"I'll be blunt, it was for fun." I bluntly said.

"…Fun?" The two said in unison, ludicrously annoyed apparently. I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"You see, when I finally found a way to travel through time with SunTsu. I didn't know what to do. So that's why I travelled back in time and befriended Gerald Robotnik for research a purpose, that's where I know Project Shadow and Maria. I guess he never talked about me to the two of you." I calmly explained trying to be normal and convincing as possible. That was a lie; it's for the sake of the two just so they won't have more suspicions how I know the both of them and the authenticity to convince them.

"No he didn't." Shadow said.

"Thought so…"

"Still, you haven't explained how you managed to travel through time."

"That will be a secret for the time being until you earn my trust but if you do, I might tell you a secret." I said. It's not like I'll go out screaming "Hey I have a Master Emerald, shame on you!" just to prove a point.

"…How is the Ark now." Maria asked after a long pause.

"Long story short, GUN used an excuse aptly named the so called 'Ark Incident' to shut down the Space Colony Ark after the massacre. The raid has never been disclosed since then and the Ark is nothing more but scrap metal and inhabitable as the Life Support systems had extensive damage. With the weapons, unfinished research and technologies still in there, even the Eclipse Cannon. Officially, Maria is registered dead in the law and Shadow is deemed a criminal though only to a certain emotionally-unstable GUN Commander." I explained as this piece of information shocked the two…yet again. Who can blame them?

"What? Why? Shadow didn't have any crimes."

"Well sorry to say Maria but your boyfriend here is blamed by a certain GUN Commander for the death of his family. It appears that he discovered the creation of Shadow and your grandfather's deal with the Black Arms."

"What! He has nothing to do with that…a-and h-he's not my boyfriend…" And now Maria's fingers were dancing with each other, almost even fidgeting.

"Pft. Deny all you want, Gerald's has been nonstop talking how you two lovebirds screw each other." That statement made Maria blush more and look at the floor while Shadow abruptly stands from his chair with a curled fist, eyes in anger exclaiming.

"Enough! I will not tolerate such language and embarrassment-"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-blah-blah-blah, same old, same old Shadow, but emotional this time. I'm like this so deal with it." I said dismissively with a grin and he answers with his usual narrowing of his eyes or glares or cold retorts.

"Why do you insist so much on cutting off my words?" Shadow growled not leaving his glare at me as I just rolled my eyes again.

"Duh, because it's amusing. Look the point is the two of you are now safe, that I'm glad and happy for. I'm sorry for your lose but you have to eventually move on with life, it might be hard and long but you at least have Shadow at your side." I softly said, my optimism somehow telling me what to tell them. I was never the optimist, I always tend to control the situation and look for possible _deathly_ cases to avoid, basically a suicide pessimist person.

My words seemed to ease Maria as she looks at Shadow then let another smile stretched in her face, probably glad they were both still alive. Shadow notices and seats back to her side.

"So what now then. I don't know what to do now." Maria said and I let another sigh.

"Is there something you want that you never want to lose." I asked seriously. That made her pause as she ponders for an answer; Shadow was the first to answer.

"…As long as I'm with Maria and she's safe, the world can go to end." Shadow said with a firm and determined tone making the said blonde beauty blush at his declaration.

"Shadow…" Maria said in shock, visibly not expecting such conviction and determination.

"Well said Shadow. How about you Maria, what do you want to do now?" She ponders again as she looks at the ground. After a while, she looks at me with an equal determined eyes and a confident smile.

"I don't mind whatever happens as long as I'm with Shadow." I smiled at her answer.

"Well, I'm happy about that. As of now, we'll be remaining in space as me and my robots are finding a cure or a solution about this NIDS of yours Maria before returning to the surface."

"Really, oh thank you, thank you very much!" She stood from her seat and hugged me…to death.

"Maria…N-need…Air." I struggled before letting me go with a guilty face. I faced the floor, leaned on my table and panted hard as I tried to regain my breath, her hug is more or less strong and firm opposed to Amy's death hug to Sonic.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"*INHAAAALE!*…*sigh* Does she do that if the good news comes by." I asked Shadow as I stood back to my composure, Shadow just gives me a look of empathy and nods.

"Welp, there goes that." I sighed again.

"Thank you so much Pixelite, my friend." She thanked yet again and extends a hand to me. How many times does Maria have thanked for saving their lives, geez.

"Friend?" I said cocking an eyebrow what she just called me.

"Yes! Friend." She casually stated with a genuine smile. I stood there for a moment before sighing and grasping her hands and shaking it.

"Okay…friend." I said with a smirk which she responded with a smile.

"Can you really find a solution for Maria's disease?" Shadow asked, a bit glad.

"I already have one but it's for last desperate measures only. Luckily before we left your timeline, I ordered some of my Gaiadroids to head to your Gerard's office and copied some of his projects. Hopefully I can come up with some solutions once I start reading over them."

"Your quiet the scientist." Shadow deduced.

"Ha! Far from it, I'm merely a programmer and roboticist in training. I have little knowledge in genetic and biological engineering. Did I mention I'm quiet the psychopath kekekeke…" I laughed maniacally.

"Um…" The two just gave me weird looks.

"Anyways, there's a training facility if you want to train Shadow. There's also an artificial agriculture garden section in the top part of the ship if you want some Mother Nature Maria. Hungry? Tell my robots to cook for you and they'll lead you to my personal cafeteria. Just come here if you need something, I'll just be here reading things and reports. If I'm not here, ask directions for the R&D section, you'll find me there."

The two nodded and left the room leaving me alone. Well most of the interesting things won't happen after a year or two. With Sonic still fighting with the freedom fighters opposed against Eggman's animal slavery and yet to take refuge in West Side Island along with the Death Egg's launched to orbit. I had all the time needed to prepare for what's inevitable.

Making sure the coast is clear; I took out my Master Emerald and stared intently at it. It sure has power to perform Chaos Control to a 2 kilometer space ship. Then again, it is the Master Emerald, controller of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos powers it could give to me, without even mastering it.

"If you're sentient, I might as well test the theory." I said to the particular emerald in my hands. I closed my eyes and chanted a prayer I know very well and with a made-up statement.

"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power... Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Controller, speak to your guardian."

Moments later, the Emerald began to shimmer and glimmer in a brighter effect. That's when I heard someone speak in my head.

 **"** **What is thy bidding, my guardian?"** So this is the Master Emerald's voice. I expected his voice to be a bit…godly but this will do.

"So…you really are sentient or so as the Old Gods says."

 **"** **That is correct though my consciousness can only be controlled by you my Guardian."**

"Do you remember of the past events I've been using you for?"

 **"Yes, I was aware during those times you extensively draw out my limitless Chaos Energy to power your Gaiadroid army."**

"Are you complaining?"

 **"The old God created me to only follow you my Guardian. From what he told me, you are a descendant from the old world that existed 30 million years ago in this planet."** So my Master Emerald seems to know that I'm from the former Earth.

"Well that's reassuring, did that guy really just told you of my History?"

I was referring to Mr. I'm-so-mighty-I-could-destroy-the-world-with-a-finger.

 **"Yes, you were resurrected and you are the root to my creation."**

"Then enough of the past, you said you were aware of what transpired during my rise to power and travel through time. I am presuming you have records of the current timeline."

" **Quiet so my guardian, what do you wish to know?"**

"Can you tell me the effects of my alteration to the original timeline?"

" **Of course my guardian. As far to this present, not much has changed. The minor alteration seems to change the records of history, two of which is the number of GUN casualties during the ARK Incident and disappearance of Project: Shadow."**

That's a relief, the future will be changed I know of it since Maria will be pretty much be the light to Shadow's downfall and save him from depression of a pitiful life.

"Basically nothing changed much, hehe, what do you expect." I snickered. Shadow doesn't play big those years before Sonic Adventures 2 and to make things more interesting, while the Journal would have written records about Project Shadow, Eggman won't still find him in, this should be interesting.

"Master Emerald, can you maintain and remain in my head until I say so."

 **"Certainly my guardian, I will speak only when you tell me to as long you are in my vicinity."**

"Thank you. But before I silence you, can you seal a god."

 **"Yes my Guardian, Elemental or Chaos-Energy I can seal."**

"Do you know of Iblis? The Flames of Disaster."

 **"I'm sorry my Guardian but I do not. The only being that I would know with such Elemental affinity is Solaris, the Flames of Hope."**

"Hm…Of course you'll know about him. That will be all for now." I said as the Master Emerald bright glimmer faded a bit going back to its normal glow. The subject about Sonic 06 will be in a later date, for now, I had to find a solution for Maria's disease. I went back to my chair and took a holopad. I navigated through countless folders and opened a certain article; there I started reading about Project Shadow, Eclipse Cannon and NIDS.

 **/**

 **AN: Hi! Sorry I was a bit delayed, I got forced into a camp for four days, that means no electronics but I manage to hide my phone. The struggle was real. Thank you again for reading, please do review it boosts me a lot and as always, have a nice day madams and sir's.**


	9. Chapter 9

Two days have passed since I came back from the Ark Incident and rescued the life of Maria Robotnik and my progression of finding a solution for Maria's NIDS is finally solved. While not being a real and expert in Genetics, I will admit that Gerard's research is a page-turner and it keeps your interest stay on chart as you read on his journal. Then again, Gerard's a scientist hired by the Government and funded his project due to his reputation, this is expected from him no less.

My frustration was building when I still desired for a solution. I think my care for Maria's life have been driving me out of my character, I don't know why but I guess it's just sympathy for the poor Ultimate Life Form in his life. It was not me to care a life but somehow I have the drive to save those who I considered…worthy of my soft side, if I may call it like that which number could be only counted with my two hands.

Finally, I had my solution for Maria but it can be quiet major for someone like her.

Fuck this, I think I've been too soft for this past week and I've been too occupied with all this research stuff. Geez, I need to shoot something, I hunger some adrenaline in my veins. I kept the holopad in my table's drawer and stood from hover chair. I went for the door and left the room. I walked through the grey-metal walls of my ship as I intend to reach the Combat Training Facility. Moments later, I finally reached the said facility.

If observed, the facility was enormous, maybe approximately more or less 80 square meters. Divided into four sections, one was rows of armory-lockers filled with assortment of Chaos-energy weapons, the second is a firing range, the third had multiple podiums which are _rip-off_ boxing rings with inactive Frame-Trainer Gaiadroids sitting in the sidelines and the fourth section is an artificial obstacle course for acrobatic training and with a small looping running course. In the sides were wall-mounted benches with some an assortment of refreshments and a viewport that showed the void of space and the lush and colorful Earth.

I saw Maria sitting in one of the benches and Shadow apparently was in one of the training podiums, surrounded by four Frame-Trainers. Frame-Trainers, as the name says, Gaiadroid Frame for training purposes powered by a single Chaos Drive, armed with a rifle that fires rubber bullets and a wooden training sword attach to one arm. This should be a good one. I walked up to the side of the stage and observe the battle taking place. Shadow seems to notice my presence and inspection so he visibly smirked, probably planning to show off.

Suddenly, one of the Warriors charged at Shadow. Activating its back thrusters and advancing with great speed and its training sword ready to swing at the Ebony hedgehog. Shadow saw this and simply sidesteps the slash and jump-kicked the droid, knocking it back to its original position. The other droids draw their rifles fired hails of rubber bullets at the Hedgehog.

Reacting quickly, he dodges the projectiles with ease and spin-dashes the first droid but it didn't flinch as it simply thrusts to the side dodging his attack but Shadow is slippery and a maneuverable one as he drifts to his side and hits the droid in the second attempt knocking it off the stage. He turns to the remaining three droids and teleports (Chaos Control) to one of them from behind kicks the unlucky droid off the stage. Using the momentum, he instantly rolls and spin-jumps the other two in multiple consecutive hits before knocking them off stage. Dramatically, he lands back to the stage with a shit-eating grin. Four Frame-Warrior Trainers in less than 10 seconds, not bad at all.

"That was excellent performance Shadow." Maria complimented with enthusiasm, standing from the bench and clapping quietly.

"Hmph. Piece of cake." Shadow smirked and I just gave an approving nod.

"Nice one, it seems my Gaiadroids really isn't that invulnerable." I said, kneeling down at the deactivated Training robot and observing the damages.

"Hm, what do you mean Pixelite?" Maria asks.

"I built every Gaiadroid frame with Titanium composite plating along with other strong metals, wanting them to be resilient to almost every conventional weapon. But it seems a Hedgehog's spin attack can never be repelled no matter what I do." I explained.

"That is not necessarily true; I've noticed the Frame-Guardians have energy shields. They held off my spin attacks so I had to flank them, they're an annoyance in groups and more if in Legions."

True, Frame-Guardians have wrist mounted oval-shaped violet-transparent energy shields that covers their entire front that can even block a Maximized Charged Spin Attack, essentially giving them the roll of a walking tank and armed with a energy spear with a machine gun mounted tip. Kind of like the Adeptus Custodian Bolter-Spear from Warhammer 40k. They stand in 2.1m, definitely taller than Frame-Warriors, and very slow without their rocket boosters behind them.

Explanation aside, I turned my attention back to Maria and Shadow.

"They are merely the bulk of my robot army, expendables. That aside, I hope the ship have been treating you two well."

"Yes, I had a lot of fun when we first toured around your ship. It's so big that I might even get lost if I'm alone. Don't you think so too Shadow?"

"…Hmph, I've never been in any ship before…but I guess it has its marks."

"Oh…is that a compliment from the Ultimate Life Form." I said with a shit-eating grin and Maria merely giggled. This annoyed Shadow as he glared at and I heard a low growl come shake from his throat.

"Shut up. How about a spar, let's see how can you fair against me." Shadow challenged with a smirk. I quirked an eyebrow at his proposal.

"Bah! Don't take me for a fool you shithead. I won't last a second in a fist fight against you." I retorted. Shadow widened his eyes, clearly not expecting me admitting my defeat in a possible spar with him and it confused him somehow.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you've noticed in the Ark. I am not a fighter and probably never will. My Martial Arts skills are lacking and it's the reason why I rather carry a gun then Run and Gun and prefer to my tactical prowess."

"Run and Gun?" Maria asked.

"It's a combination of firearms and acrobatics. Running while gunning your opponents. Dodge and weave while shooting."

"I see, by that you mean you always keep your distance against an opponent while relentless being in the offensive."

"Precisely. With Shadow's great skill in close combat and his Chaos Control, a great combination I may add, Shadow is a Gary Stu to be reckoned with." I explained.

"Gary Stu?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, just a term I learned a long time ago. It means a powerful person if you're asking."

"Hmph. I am the Ultimate Life Form, of course I'll-"

"Ugh, spare me the bullshit Shadow. I heard you say that many times now."

"Shadow, Pixelite, need you two have to be so rude with each other." Maria said.

"Ordinarily, I would expect you to scold me for my uncivil manner but why also Shadow?"

"I am beginning to share your opinion about his…antics." That again made a wide-eyed Shadow, freezing him in place along with me as I just eyed the blonde human and contemplated what she just said. A moment later, I burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! You heard that Shadow. Hahaha! Maria, your girlfriend, getting tired of your self-praise. Hahaha!" I laughed more for a few seconds. I noticed Maria's face flushed at my words.

"Are you done yet? I fail to see why you see it funny." Shadow growled in annoyance while rubbing his temples. Of course, you don't. You don't know your future self dumbass so it won't be funny.

"Haha…well, never mind that."

"S-so what brings you here Pixelite?" Maria stuttered out, not wanting to continue on a certain subject.

"Originally, I was just gonna take a break and shoot something then give you the good news later. But seeing you're here, I might as well tell you now."

"Good news?" Maria and Shadow asked unison. Perfection Synchronization! This two are goddamn cute! Shadaria for the win!

"I've found an alternative solution for your problem with NIDS." I said as I earned a look of surprise then gladness from Maria and Shadow.

"You have found a cure for my disease." Maria asked with a smile as she went besides Shadow.

"Yes but it's not exactly a cure."

"How can you help Maria then?"

"By using your grandfather's Transgenic-mutation formula."

"Transgenic-mutation?" Again, they asked in unison. I really hook up this two.

"A mutated life-form made up of genes that came from two or more species."

"Like Shadow?"

"Yes like Shadow. After the first prototype and the second attempt who is Shadow, It is proven safe and successful. Shadow's gene basically makes him invulnerable against any type of disease and minor physical harm."

"And by using the same genes I have to Maria, she can inherit a strong immune system that I have, technically curing her and even giving her some strength."

"Nice Shadow, you're quick to follow…but there is a price." I said now with a cold tone. A dramatic pause and silence hung before being broken by Maria's question.

"…What is it Pixelite?"

"Shadow, for the sake of saving Maria. Will you do anything to achieve that goal?" I asked.

I know already what his answer is going to be, I just wanted to see him do it. We all know that Shadow can be noble spite his anti-hero status; he will do anything to achieve his goals.

"Of course." He looks at me with strong piercing eyes and said it with a firm tone. I merely nodded in his answer.

"Good, then Maria, are you willing to give up your humanity and mortality."

"My humanity…mortality?" She said in confusion.

"The genes will be coming from Shadow and I'll take some blood from him. Not only will you inherit his immune system but also his immortality, strength and…species." I explained, it only took about five seconds to realize what I meant. It also hit Shadow.

"…You mean, I'll to transform into a hedgehog."

"Mutate in my term, a rather fair bargain in my opinion. The reason is, to maintain a stable alien gene and immune system from being _you-don't-wanna-know_. Chaos Energy must be present in your body. Obviously, you're human and you don't have the ability to control nor contain Chaos Energy."

"I'll do it." She instantly said with her usual determined eyes. I noticed Maria's hand hold Shadow's.

"That was fast." I said surprised at her fast answer. That's it, no doubts and questions asked?

"I already said it, no matter what happens, as long Shadow is in my side." Maria said.

"If Maria is fine with this, then I have to respect and accept it." Shadow said.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, I may be psychopath and murderer, but I'm no oath-broker." I reassured though with an uncomfortable grin in my face.

"That's…not reassuring at all."

"Not in the most. I'll prepare the materials needed, I'll call you two when where ready to begin." They nodded and I left the premise giving the two times of privacy for themselves, probably going to discuss related to their new life this timeline once we get back to the surface.

"Master Emerald, speak."

" **Yes, my Guardian?** " The voice in my head said.

"When you infuse Maria with Chaos Energy, send in only the good stuff."

" **Define 'Good Stuff'.** "

"Positive Chaos Energy of course you idiot, what do you think? My semen?"

" **My assumptions are deficient my Guardian.** "

 **/**

 **AN: I'm sorry for the late update. That's all. Thank you for making it this far and I hope you enjoyed reading. Have a nice day ma'ams and sirs.**


	10. Chapter 10

They say scientist are heartless psychos who care nothing but achieving a certain goal, to further advancement and praise science as if some god. That's just wrong. Most Scientist is portrayed as such in the media department, movies, entertainment and etc. Gerard's research was a justified and reasonable cause, hence his drive to help the United Federation and find a way to cure his only family left, Maria Robotnik's sickness.

Genetic augmentation and enhancement, people refer it as disrespect and danger towards humanity. For religious zealots, they sinful it as sinful acts that reject how God made us, as if its heresy. You can even say kids are scared of scientist, maybe even doctors and dentists, damn teenagers and adults today teaching whatever nonsense and opinions to their children.

I'm an exception however to the accusation; I had no frown upon human experiments and dissection. That's how bad my sanity has drained and why I gave up on Humanity. Pitiful creatures that only advances by hurting itself through war and good in food, plus some unique things that makes human a human. It's like shooting your feet every year just to prove a point but in the end, lesson learned then the cycles continues.

"Um…" Maria had a very red face as of now, only wearing a bath robe given by my Gaiadroids. Why you ask? You can't go in a glass water tank with your clothes on mind you; it'll just stop the entire process.

"Does it have to be this way?" Shadow said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Would you rather let my robots supervise the process instead of me then?"

"I know the point; I can't believe I'm feeling uncomfortable about this."

"Look, I know what you mean, we just met barely a week ago and now I'm just about to see your girl naked. But I had to or else the entire surgery would be a failure. You know this."

"And I agreed to this too, don't worry I'll be fine Shadow." Maria softly said with an assuring smile.

"*sigh*…your right."

"Hey, I admit I'm a pervert but I only show it to my mate."

"Did you have to say that?"

"Just reassuring I'm the doctor here dumbass." I snickered with a grin.

"Whatever. Just do it already and we can get this over with?" I nodded. Shadow glanced back to Maria and offered a smile before leaving the room. Shadow will be merely watching in the other side through a glass while I and two Gaiadroids acting as my assistants will be doing the process.

"Alright Maria, the mutation process will take in only a matter of minutes but it'll be painful as hell so you'll be sleeping in the majority of it." I explained and I only got nod from Maria as her response.

A pretty simple operation apparently, as long you have the Gerard's Trans-Gene Mutation Formula. Fusing a gene from a subject to another by using the formula along with the given proper steps and just wait it out. After the explanation, Maria understandingly nods and reluctantly let me do the rest. I put on my signature lab coat and protection gloves, making me look like a scary psycho scientist but Maria's doesn't to be fazed at my appearance. It is obvious she is familiar to this kind of things, hence being granddaughter of the most brilliant scientist.

Laying her down the mattress, I proceeded to take off her robe. Now I feel like fucking pedophile, it's disgusting. She's an angel and still developing, I could only guess how hot she will be when she mutates into an anthromorphic hedgehog and Shadow will be whipped.

Making sure she felt comfortable and relaxed, I proceeded to gently put all those…wire things into her bare skin. After that, I went injected her with a dose of sedatives. Again for her age, I'm amaze she is not scared with needles. I only waited for seconds before they took effect and Maria finally fell into deep sleep, that's when I covered her mouth with oxygen breather mask.

I gestured my robot aides to take the human-sized glass tube and proceed to slowly cover her entire frame, so they did. They gently carried the tube she was in and inserted it into the socket that was located in the center of the laboratory and was connected countless oversize wires and what not.

I went to operate the main control module and began the first steps. The tank Maria was in was then filled then full of green-liquid and Maria was floating as occasional bubbles would come out her oxygen mask.

"First stage complete, moving into second stage." The computers AI said. Pressing a certain button, 8 needles appeared from the bottom and pierced her in different locations.

I eyed the gauge status my module monitor was showing as the blood and gene samples from Shadow's blood vial went to Maria through those needles, so far so good. Her body is accepting the new genes and stable but the lack of Chaos Energy is causing her body from mutating and fully enveloping the new gene. Seeing this as an opportunity I then proceeded to insert a, Emerald Core full of positive Chaos Energy to an insertion tube that was connected to the container Maria's in.

Third stage is complete, what's only left was pulling the lever down in my right which will trigger the Chaos Energy from the Emerald Core to infuse itself to Maria. I gripped the lever and glanced a bit at Maria before pulling it down in one fast grip.

Electric sparks instantly snake their through the wires towards Maria's tank. Instantly the room began to rumble and shook in an unstable manner. The alarm went off quickly followed by a blinking red light but I stood calm in where I was as I kept myself balance from the rumbling floor.

"Chaos Energy at 75 percent." The Computer AI announced but I could care less about it.

"Systems overload imminent, I advise we stop the process Master." One of my Gaiadroid aides suggested unemotionally.

"No…Status of the subject." I said with a voice lack of emotion.

"Subject is nominal; sample agent is still in the process of mutation. "

"Then continue…I will see this complete."

"Yes Master." With that clear order, they continued typing in their stations trying to stabilize the process until it's completed. Moments later and without warning, Maria was engulfed in a bright white light blinding me as I had to cover my eyes. So much cliché at this moment, you need to look away when a transformation occurs.

"*grunt*…" I slipped a grunt from my throat. The blinding even begins to reflects in the walls that I really had to shield my eyes from burning. All at once, the light died and a the breaking of glass reached my ears. I slowly opened my eyes back to Maria's direction, I saw the tank broken and the green-liquid flooded the floor and Maria was still hanging in there but in a different form now. I noticed the wires where about to lose and she would fall hard into the hard metal floor.

"Get me a blanket now!" I yelled to the nearby robot as it instantly tossed a white blanket to me as I hopped over my control module and caught it. Instantly, I run towards the container just as Maria fell forward when the wires loosened due to her weight. I caught her and quickly wrapped her bare form with the blanket. There, I took the time to observe her new self.

Instead of the usual blonde young girl that she is, she is now an anthropomorphic hedgehog. About the same height as Shadow or barely mine, she had sun-kissed fur and peach skin. Her quills reached her waist and she is yet to open her eyes so I could observe their colors though I'll bet they are still the same as her human self.

She eventually began to stir in awake, that was fast, I honestly thought she would be unconscious for about an hour or two. Her eyes patiently opened and blinked a few time before truly waking up like a child though half-lidded.

"P-Pixelite?" She muttered tiredly and not so weakly.

"Well, it worked Maria congratulations." I announced with a smirk only for Maria tilt her head in confusion. I think she barely remembers the surgery she went through. Then again, I put her to sleep. Hearing the only door to this room hissing, I looked to my side to see Shadow running towards us.

"Maria!" He shouted in concern as he crouches to my side. Not wanting the weight of Maria to tire me, I gestured Shadow to take my place which he responds gratefully by taking the covered blonde hedgehog from my arms to the ebony hedgehogs own.

"Shadow?" Maria says as ocean-blues met crimson-reds. Shadow for the second time softly smiles and cupped Maria's left cheek. It's this rare times you can see Shadow shows genuine emotion, not counting fanfictions mind you.

"You did it, Maria…you did it." Shadow said, Maria widened her eyes at realization. Hey! Technically I did the entire job! But whatever, I have no plans in breaking the moment for the two. Back on the track, I noticed Maria looking below her, observing her new body.

"I'm…I'm a hedgehog…" She said, tears of joy at the corner of her eyes with a smile etched.

"Yes you are Maria." Shadow said nuzzling at her soft face.

I could only smile at the scene before me. Letting the two have their moment for a couple of minutes. I eventually told the two back off for a moment as I needed examine Maria and make sure the process did the right thing. The two only nodded knowing an argument would be pointless at this point. I spent the next hour doing DNA tests, X-ray scanning and the usual medical checkups on Maria. I had all the results in my hand and was explaining it to Maria and Shadow.

"I see the dress is a satisfactory." I said as I observed Maria's new attire, a simple blue dress had suffice for her.

"Yes, it fits me well thank you Pixelite." She said with glee as she spins around letting the hem of her dress catch the air.

"So, the good news?" Shadow asked, a hint of impatience in his voice but still surprisingly polite. I looked back to my holopad to read the reports about Maria and I began my explanation.

"Well congratulations Maria, you are officially the second Ultimate Life Form, you both inherited Shadow's immortality and the same immune system, replacing your human one essentially eliminating your NIDS. Furthermore you have the same stockpile of Chaos Energy same as Shadow so you'll have to wear inhibitors should you have Chaos Powers. But the good side is we can finally return to the surface." And just again I could explain more. Maria pounced at me like a wolf and gave life threatening hug that can even match Amy's bone crushing hug. Then again, Maria and Amy are similarly the same.

"Oh thank you so much Pixelite! I can finally visit Earth! Shadow and my dream, have finally come true!"

"Guh!...I!...F-fucking…Breath!"

"Oh I'm sorry…" She released and I panted very hard to regain my breath.

"Keep your mate on a leash Shadow, for Chaos sake. One more time, I'll regret curing Maria." I harshly spat with malice.

"Anyways, you're welcome and please refrain from killing me with a mere hug. We will be returning to the surface now."

"Oh I can hardly wait. I get to finally see what I read from books and watch from footage for real!"

"We'll be taking a VTOL dropship, I intend to have SunTsu remain in space for now until the fleet is assembled."

"You have MORE than one BattleCarriers!?" Shadow and Maria asked in shock.

"Oh lord no, didn't I say SunTsu is the only of its kind. I meant escorts! Like Frigates, Cruisers, Supply Ships, regular Battleships and Carriers."

"Oh for a moment I thought you were going take over the world through fear."

"That's what I plan to do."

"W-what?"

"Thoughts aside, now come along. I already arranged a shuttle to the surface."

"Wait Pixelite before that." She hugged me again but this time it was gentle and welcoming one.

I welcomed, the familiar feeling and warmth that came from Maria. I don't know why but something is driving to be kind to this blonde girl. I tell you, I am harsh even to girls but somehow I feel like home with this two. She released before taking two steps back and offered me a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much Pixelite, without you I wouldn't be with Shadow today. You have my full gratitude, how could I ever repay you I don't know."

"Well if you could repay, it would be this." I trailed off before continuing.

"Don't ever make Shadow lonely again." I said with seriuosness in my voice.

"Of course!" Maria gleely responded. I was about to turn again but Shadow stopped.

"Pixelite…" I glanced at Shadow.

"What?"

"T-tha…T-t-thank-" I smirked at his attempt.

"Come on Shadow, you can do it little boy. Just say thank you." I playfully mocked with a grin. He merely responded with a glare.

"Shut up…All what I'm trying to say is…you also have my gratitude…" I look at him as if he grew a second head. He noticed my gaze and he instantly glared at me, his face filled with annoyance.

"Stop looking at me like that." Shadow said in an irritated voice.

"Did I hear that right? Did you say 'you have my gratitude.'? Oh lord; it's the end of the world!"

"Shut up, I getting tired of your teasing."

 **/**

 **AN: Thank you for reading sirs and maams, so Maria is now a hedgehog and better yet, a mary sueish Ultimate Life Form! See you in the next update and have a nice day! *bows***


End file.
